Herbie the Love Bug
Here's JamesimusPrime2798's Youtube TV Series Parody on Herbie the Love Bug and Friends (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends), which will appear on Youtube in 2020. Cast: Herbie the Love Bug as Thomas the Tank Engine (both main characters, cheeky and small) John Bennett as Edward the Blue Engine (both smart and wise) Lightning McQueen as Henry the Green Engine (both were arrogant and vain at frist then later good-natured, well marnered and polite) Doc Hudson as Gordon the Big Engine (both blue, grumpy, overwelmed and smart) Marty the Zebra as James the Red Engine (both vain) Bart Simpson as Percy the Small Engine (both cheeky) Wall-e as Toby the Tram Engine (both old and have similar colours) Shrek as Duck the Great Westren Engine (both wear green and both westren) Mario as Donald Luigi as Douglas Yoshi as Oliver the Great Westren Engine (both green and were found by Luigi and Douglas) Toad as Toad the Brake Van (both have the same name) Horace the Hate Bug as Devious Diesel (both black, selifsh, rude and both rivals to Herbie and Thomas) The Pichu Brothers as Bill and Ben (all twins and yellow) Ted as Boco the Metropolitain Vickers Diesel (both grumpy at times) Angelica Pickles as Daisy the Diesel Railcar (both spoiled and selfish at times) Ashley Spinelli as Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine (both wear black, red, orange and yellow and both tomboys) Spongebob Squarepants as Stepney (both yellow and both names start with S) Sally Carrera as Emily the Emerlad Engine (both kind and both girlfriends to Lightning McQueen and Henry) Otto Mann as Bertie the Bus (Otto drives a bus and Bertie is a bus) Mr. Peabody as Harold the Helicopter Mr. Krabs as Salty (both have pirate acents) Donkey Kong as Harvey the Crane Engine Horace and Jasper as Arry and Bert Chomper as Fregus Sheriff Woody as Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller Bo Peep as Lady Hatt Dipper and Mabel Pines as Stephen and Bridgett Hatt Stan Marsh as Skarloey Butters Scotch as Rheneas Eric Cartman as Sir Handel Kyle Brovloski as Peter Sam Kenny McCormick as Rusty Clyde Harris as Duncan Randy Marsh as Duke Criag and Tweek as Mighty Mac Gerald Brovloski as Freddie Stuart McCormick as Bertram Mr. Mackey as The Thin Controller Ned Flanders as Arthur (both have spotless records) Mater as Trence the Tractor Wonderbot as Trevor the Traction Engine Sideshow bob as Bulgy the Rude Bus Wreck-it-Ralph as Murdoch the Orange Engine Chick Hicks as Spencer the Silver Engine Giselle as Rosie the Pink Engine Elsa and Anna as Annie and Clarabel Lori Collins as Molly the Yellow Engine Giselle as Rosie the Pink Engine (both girlfriends to Herbie and Thomas) The Sherriff from the three cars movies as Champion the bull Episodes (Season 1): #Herbie and Doc Hudson #John Bennett and Doc Hudson #The Sad Story of Lightning McQueen #John Bennett, Doc Hudson and Lightning McQueen #Herbie's Train #Herbie and the Minions #Herbie and the Breakdown Train #Marty and the Coaches #Troublesome Minions #Marty and the Express #Herbie and the Guard #Herbie goes Fishing #Herbie, Mater and the Snow #Herbie and Otto #Tenders and Turntables #Trouble in the Garage #Bart runs away #Fuel #The Flying Kipper #Horns and Sneezes #Wall-e and the Stout Gentleman #Herbie in Trouble #Dirty Objects #Off the Road #Down the Mine #Herbie's Christmas Party Episodes (Season 2): #Herbie, Bart and the Coal #Cows #Otto's Chase #Saved from Scrap #Old Iron #Herbie and Wonderbot #Bart and the Signal #The Runaway #Bart takes the Plunge #Pop goes the Horace #Dirty Work #A Close Shave #Better Late Than Never #Mario and Luigi #The Deputation #Herbie comes to Breakfast #Angelica #Bart's Predicament #The Invenntoorr #Wrong Road #Rodney's Exploit #Ghost Character #Woolly Bear #Herbie and the Missing Christmas Tree Episodes (Season 3): Gallery: Herbie the Love Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Thomas the Tank Engine John Bennett.jpg|John Bennett as Edward the Blue Engine Lightning McQueen as Mark Charger McCutchen.png|Lightning McQueen as Henry the Green Engine Doc Hudson as Brenda blue although he's a male.png|Doc Hudson as Gordon the Big Engine Marty Madagascar.jpg|Marty the Zebra as James the Red Engine BARTSIMPSON.png|Bart Simpson as Percy the Small Engine WALL-E.png|Wall-e as Toby the Tram Engine Shrek the Ogre.jpg|Shrek as Duck the Great Western Engine Super-Mario-World-TV-Cartoon-Mario-Luigi.jpg|Mario and Luigi as Donald and Douglas YoshiMP10.png|Yoshi as Oliver the Great Western Engine Red Toad.png|Toad as Toad the Brake Van Horace the Hate Bug.jpg|Horace the Hate Bug as Devious Diesel Pichu Brothers.png|The Pichu Brothers as Bill and Ben Tedisreal.png|Ted as Boco the Metropolitain Vickers Diesel Angelica Pickles photo.png|Angelica Pickles as Daisy the Diesel Railcar Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli as Mavis the Quarry Diesel Engine 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Stepney Sally as Milli.jpg|Sally Carrera as Emily the Emerald Engine Cars the Sherrif as Champion the bull.jpg|Sheriff as Champion the bull Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad movies Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Characters